Lonely Shadow 孤单背影
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -In which, Sakura asks for an opinion


-In which, Sakura asks for an opinion

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My 40th fanfic! And yay! This is my first story with <em>xxxholic<em> characters in it. My 2nd crossover too. And this would be my 19th oneshot, give or take if you don't my collection of _Naruto_ oneshots _It's funny when_. This is actually named after Priscilla Chan's song. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~Lonely Shadow ~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

She stepped into the store. It had been so long since she came here, and yet the place still looked the same. But looks could be deceiving, she knew, and this place had changed a lot more than what met her eyes. Her mentor would have agreed with her if she had come along this time. And when a tall young man with a serious demeanor and dull green eyes came to greet her instead of the two "twin spirits," her simple assessment was confirmed correct.

"So _you're_ Domeki…" She gave a smile as a gesture instead of saying hello. She continued after he nodded his head. "Yuuko mentioned you before. It's actually kind of strange… I'm so used to Maru and Moro welcoming me into this place. Now that they're not, I really feel out of place."

"Ah, so it's you again, Sakura. What? Tsunade couldn't make it once again?"

Sakura _hmp_ed at the man with the two different colored eyes. "You very well know that we have a war on our hands, Watanuki Kimihiro. Asking a question like that reminds me of the you _before_ you inherited the shop."

"_Sakura-chan_!" A black rabbit-like creature jumped into the rosette's arms.

The medic nin giggled. "It's nice to see you again, too, Mokona." Her attention returned to the shop owner. "If you and Domeki were in the middle of something then I can wait a bit or come back at another time. What I want to talk to you about isn't all that important anyway."

"Nah…" It was Domeki who answered. "I was just leaving anyway." He put on his shoes before bidding Watanuki farewell. "It was nice to meet you," he said to Sakura.

"Same here."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"So how are things?" Watanuki asked, after preparing tea and snacks—Mokona munching on said snacks. "From your last visit, you were horribly distraught about your ex-teammate."

"Yes, but things have gotten better." She took a sip of tea. "So has your chrysanthemum tea."

"Really now?" he asked. "And here I was under the impression that my food and drinks were the best around."

Sakura laughed at his little joke, giggling more when Mokona added, "The best the test. It'd be boring if we had to taste the same level of bestness, so improving is good. Not as boring."

"So . . . how have things been going for you?" the kunoichi asked. "I mean, with Yuuko gone."

"You sound as though you're _worried_ about me. I have enough people doing that. You shouldn't. You have enough on your shoulders as it is."

"But, of course, I still worry about you. The last time I came here was only a few days after you inherited the shop," the pinkette explained. "Of course, I'd be worried. You were still a bit shaken by her death. I only want to make sure you're alright."

"Then you don't have to worry. I'm perfectly fine," the boy told her. "Would you care for some sake?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you. It took me a while to find the time to come here, and I can only stay for a short while before I need to go back."

"It's because of the war, isn't it?"

A small smile tugged on her lips, but her eyes were downcast. "How did you know?"

"Your face gave it away."

"_Oh_?" Sakura challenged. "Then you must know why I'm here, right?"

"Of course. You have a wish that needs to be granted."

"Correct," the kunoichi said, folding her hands on her lap and closing her eyes. "I have a wish." Her spring green orbs opened once more. "I wish to know your opinion on how the war will go. From everything you know until now, from everything I had told you last time, how do you think things will turn out? Will everything be alright? Do you believe we'll get our happy ending?"

"Well, if it's you and your friends working towards that ending then, yes, I believe so." Watanuki answered. "After all, there is no coincidence in this world. What _is_ there is only Hitsuzen. Everything happens for a reason."

"Yes. I think so too." This time, she gave him a true smile before she glanced at the clock. "_Oh_! Would you look at the time?" She stood. "I have to go now."

"_Aw_! But Mokona wants Sakura-chan to _stay_!" the black fur ball cried.

"Sorry, Mokona," Sakura apologized. "Maybe next time." She turned back to the shop owner. "So . . . what's my price for you granting my wish?"

But he shook his head. "Your price has already been paid when you came here instead of staying in your world where you could have been healing a few dozen of injured shinobi."

"Hm… I guess so…" And with that, the breeze picked up. "Ancient art! Traveling Worlds Jutsu!" Cherry blossoms swayed, dancing all around her.

"You won't ask about your teammates then?" Watanuki asked as even more cherry blossoms began to engulf his view of the kunoichi.

He saw her shake her head. "No. I trust them. Everything will turn out fine. Besides . . ." The flower petals completely blocked his view. "You said so yourself, and I believe in you as much as I believe in them, just as you believe in Yuuko-san." And once the flowers disappeared, so did she, back to her own world.

✿°. ·∴终わる∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done! So . . . how you guys like it? I hope it was okay! Please review!<strong>


End file.
